


I Am Forever Your Peter Pan.

by RahRaZorBlade



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Based on episode Elaan of Troyius, Cheating, Forehead Kisses, Guilty Jim, Love Potion/Spell, M/M, Multi, OOC, Star Trek episode, T'hy'la, antidote, based on an episode, spock and Bones understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:30:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8035030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RahRaZorBlade/pseuds/RahRaZorBlade
Summary: Jim is under Elaan's 'love potion tears' and is caught kissing her by his boyfriend's.





	I Am Forever Your Peter Pan.

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the episode 'Elaan of Troyius'. When Spock and McCoy find Jim and Elaan kissing in her quarters.

Jim could tell they were angry, the way they stood in the doorway, their arms behind their backs. 

"May we see you a moment." Spock spoke first, his voice strained with anger. 

"Jim. Jim may we PLEASE have a word with you." Bones tried to get the Captain's attention, anger clear in his voice. 

The Captain stared in disbelief at the beautiful women in front of him. 

'What am I doing? How could I do that to Spock and Bones?' 

He pushed the women slightly back, and walked out of the room awkwardly. 

They stood on the hall way, Bones and Spock explained to the Captain how the women's tears act as a love potion. 

'A love potion? That made perfect sense.' Jim thought to himself.

"I'm sorry. I-I didn't know." The guilt making him feel anxious. 

"It's not your fault, Captain." Spock said.

"We know it's not your fault, Jim." The Doctor sighed, rubbing the Captain's shoulders, all signs of anger now gone. 

"Come on. We'll find an antidote." He said, leading Jim by the waist to the sickbay. 

Jim nodded. Not sure what to say. He had betrayed his boyfriend's in the worse way possible. 

"Sit down here." The Doctor said, patting a spot on the biobed, waiting for his boyfriend to sit down. 

Jim gulped and nodded.  
"Are you alright Captain?" Spock asked, noticing how his boyfriend was avoiding all contact. 

Jim nods again.  
"Yes, Mister Spock. Perfectly fine." He said, his voice strained. 

"No need to feel bad. You can't control your actions. You are under the influence of-"

"Of the love potion thing. Yeah I get it." Kirk cut the Vulcan off. 

"You're alright, Jim. Get some rest, we'll hopefully have the antidote by the time you wake up." The Doctor said, bending down to kiss the Captain on the forehead. 

He started walking out of the room, stopping when he got to the door. 

He turned to the Vulcan.  
"Look after him, Spock." He said.

Spock nodded.  
"Of course, Doctor."

Bones took one last look at both of his boyfriend's before walking out of the room. 

Spock stood beside the bed. 

"Spock." The Captain said.

Spock turned towards his boyfriend.  
"Yes, Captain?" 

"Don't you want to sit down?" 

Spock could hear the insecure plea behind the Captain's voice. 

"Very well." The Vulcan said, sitting in the chair, that was already at the bedside. 

"Now T'hy'la, get some rest. I'm right here." 

Jim smiled and nodded. As he closed his eyes, he hoped Bones came up with an antidote before he woke up.


End file.
